The Disappearance of Izuku Midoriya
by Smash Alexandros
Summary: During their second year, the showdown between the inheritors of One For All and All For One finally clashed. After the battle, both Izuku and Shigaraki had vanished, in a presumed mutual destruction. Now his friends have finally graduated- But the remnants of evil still have a score to settle. (Warning: Contains stuff from after Season 3 of the Anime.)
1. Part One: Crashing Down

_**A/N: Hey all! Here's my second ever BNHA Fanfic. Definitely not replacing my main one, "Rise of the Quirkless Hero." Just an idea I thought up and really wanted to make. This won't be a very long story though!**_

_**Please Read and Review to let me know what you think!~**_

* * *

**The Disappearance of Izuku Midoriya**

_**Part One - Crashing Down**_

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka walked out into the fresh air, looking up towards the clear blue sky, shading her eyes from the Sun's brightness as a cool breeze fluttered over her. There was a sense of intense joy and excitement for what the future might hold, but there was also a lingering, painful sensation within her chest.

_Izuku… We did it…_

Uraraka clutched at the chest of her uniform, feeling her face growing colder as the wind caught the tears that were now streaming down her face.

_We're Heroes…!_

The girl looked down, sniffling as she was finally able to let go of the intense emotions she had been hiding during their graduation ceremony.

Uraraka had grown into a fine woman over the three years at the prestigious U.A High School, and would always attribute her success to her amazing friends and the thoughtful teachers and Heroes that guided her to that point. But now, the last year and a half of containing herself was breaking through to the surface, returning her to her old tearful ways of when she was a first year student.

She still remembered it all vividly— The day Izuku vanished.

During their second year, the fateful showdown between Izuku and the villain known as Tomura Shigaraki had unfolded. At the time, nobody really knew the reasoning or the consequences behind such a battle, and by the time they were told, he was already gone.

Uraraka had wanted to go to him. Knowing Izuku was risking his life like he always did, without anyone to back him up, was too much for her to handle.

_Heroes rescue civilians… But who will be there to rescue the Heroes if we don't go!_

That train of thought had nearly led her to fight against her own colleagues to go to Izuku, but she was luckily brought down to Earth by the ever-truthful Bakugo.

"Shut the fuck up! You'll only get in his fuckin' way and you know it! Why do you think I'm not going? It's not because I'm a goddamn pansy or something— I know that it's not my fucking business!"

Those words were heart shattering at the time, but now she was thankful that Bakugo was able to give her a reality check.

Nobody, not All Might or Aizawa or any other Pro Hero, not Uraraka or any of their classmates, nor any of the other people whose lives Izuku had touched could stop the inevitable.

When their battle had concluded, both had mysteriously vanished, with only the scars left on the terrain around marking that something dramatic had occurred there.

Now, on the day of their graduation, there was a void that couldn't be filled via the empty seat they had left for Izuku. The entire time, a dark cloud hung over the spirits of the students and faculty present, a feeling that they couldn't shake away no matter how hard they tried to be happy.

She had managed to contain herself the entire time… Until All Might approached the podium.

Looking down at the students he had come to know and cherish as a teacher, All Might couldn't bring his usual heroic smile to the surface. More than ever, the students thought he really looked like a moving skeleton, devoid of warmth.

"Saying it's been a tough road is an understatement," the once #1 Hero began. "What I have felt over the past years isn't important— But I know how you all must be feeling at this moment."

The deathly thin man motioned with a hand to the empty seat, which had Izuku's old costume draped over it, a recreation from the Support department to honor his legacy.

"A Hero must give their all, or they cannot expect any change to occur. This was what held me back for so many years, but young Midoriya had finally shown me what it meant to be a true Hero."

Everyone was already starting to tear up, even the ever-angered Bakugo who was physically twitching to try and stop himself.

Uraraka was looking down at her lap now, fighting the tears that wanted to come. Everyone had missed Izuku, but she had a major regret that she knew would haunt her forever.

_I loved him so much… I've wanted to see that smile again for so long, to hear him say that everything was going to be alright…_

She wanted nothing more than to break down for the first time since Izuku had left, but she fought on— Until All Might brought it all crashing down.

"Midoriya was the true spirit of what being a Hero is about. He was the true embodiment of Plus Ultra, and I…" The man turned away slightly, visibly shaking a bit as a thin stream of tears came down his face.

"I will always remember him as the #1 Hero!"

There was loud sobs from some of the students of the A and B Hero classes. Uraraka was shaking, trying desperately to fight off the emotions, but it was getting to be too much—

So she ran.

"Uraraka!" The voice of their class rep, Iida, called after her with a choked-up voice as she burst out the doors of the gymnasium and fled.

Once Uraraka had ran out of breath, she stopped, and now here she was, falling to her knees while clutching her chest, wanting the pain to go away.

_Izuku! Izuku please come back…_

Uraraka's cries echoed all around the empty school grounds.

"Izuku please! Come back to us!" She shouted loudly til her voice went hoarse, screaming at the tearing agony inside of her soul.

To her surprise, however, she got an answer back.

"You want to see him again too… Right?"

Uraraka looked up, her face a mess of tears that blurred her vision, wiping them away to see who had spoken.

"Eri…"

The girl whom Izuku had saved years ago was standing in front of her now. She had grown a bit over the years and, though still young, Eri had become the light of the future of U.A, breaking out of her shell and paving the way to a bright future for the school.

"I can save him," Eri spoke softly. "I know I can."

Uraraka blinked tears away, looking at the young girl in confusion.

Eri gave a slight smile, tears starting to well up in her eyes. The young girl clenched her fists tightly, til her knuckles turned white.

"I've been practicing, and I… I know I can bring him back!"

Uraraka was in disbelief. Eri was never one to want to use her powers, even though she was slowly training to learn how to utilize it more effectively. It was something that Uraraka had never considered, because it seemed like such an impossibility.

"But… how?"

Eri wiped tears away from her eyes and pointed towards the nearby thick treeline that filled much of the U.A school grounds.

"I can show you, in there… A piece of Izuku that I can rewind, to save him," the girl spoke.

Uraraka stood and looked over towards the trees. Something felt wrong about what was transpiring, but she couldn't think of what it was in the haze of the moment."

"O-Okay… Show me," Uraraka said, sniffling and giving Eri a slight smile.

The young girl returned the smile and led the way. Uraraka gave a nervous glance back before following her.

Once entering the woods, the signs of the U.A buildings began to disappear within the tree cover. Uraraka's mind was still blurry, her thoughts a jumble of Izuku and bad feeling that were gnawing at her senses, trying desperately to turn her back.

But there was no turning back, not for Uraraka. She would do anything to get the person she loved back, even if it was a way she might not like.

_Turn back! _

_Keep going! You have to save him!_

_You don't have to do it alone!_

_You won't be alone much longer…_

_He's gone forever!_

_You can bring him back!_

Thoughts battled within her mind, giving her a throbbing headache until she finally fell to her knees, holding her head and closing her eyes. Eri looked back at her, looking a bit confused.

"Is something wrong… Ochako?"

Uraraka's eyes widened as the voice seemed to shift a bit. Looking up slowly, she noticed an unfamiliar figure standing where Eri had been. Her vision took a moment to clear up, and she gasped.

"H-Himiko… Toga…"

The villainous girl who was one of two from the League of Villains to escape the aftermath of the battle between One For All and All For One, giggled slightly at Uraraka, who was starting to lose feeling in her body.

"I guess the gas worked sooner than I thought it would," Toga said with a wicked smile.

Uraraka glared at her, clawing at the dirt with what little strength she had, fighting to keep herself up right. Toga had taken a slightly different look over the past year, now sporting short ash-blonde hair that was shaved on one side and longer on the other. Her face seemed more worn and less refined as it had once been, showing that she had undergone dramatic changes as well.

"You… You…" Uraraka felt rising hatred within herself at the fact that something like this would happen on a day that was meant for celebrating, that there was even a small chance that Izuku's sacrifice didn't put an end to it all. "You—!"

"Bitch!"

The loud yell from a third party was followed by explosions, as someone flew in and tried to kick Toga away from Uraraka. The girl jumped back, giggling slightly, her eyes narrowing on who had interfered.

"You're not cute at all," Toga said more seriously as she took a long combat knife from her side and licked its steel, eyeing the newcomer as some of her blood trickled down the knife's blade.

Uraraka looked up weakly, seeing the figure of Bakugo standing defensively in front of her, in a battle-ready pose. Explosions rippled from his hands, his body trembling with more anger than Uraraka had seen from him in a long time.

"You think you can come fuck with us today and we wouldn't be ready? You're gonna die for this," Bakugo spat out angrily.

"K-Kacchan…" Uraraka's weak voice saying the old nickname made Bakugo turn and look down to her. He scowled as he watched her slip into unconsciousness.

"Dammit, you've gotta be in the way at a time like this?!" Bakugo picked the girl up in his arms, turning back to Toga. "You better run before I get back! At least make it interesting!"

Toga giggled at this. "The gas doesn't seem to be effecting you, maybe you're cooler than I thought, Kacchan~"

"Who the hell said you can call me by that name?! You wanna die even harder?"

"But if I died, how would we bring back my beautiful Izuku?"

Bakugo's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean..?"

Toga smiled wickedly and pointed her knife at him, a bit of blood dropping from it to the ground.

"I know what happened to my darling Izuku and Shigaraki~"

"You're fucking lying! I—"

Another presence from behind made Bakugo turn, seeing another person leaning out from a tree, a blue flame lit in their left hand.

"Dabi… So both of you bastards are here," Bakugo spat.

Dabi's turquoise eyes flickered and glowed from the light of the blue flame he had created in his hand. The bottom half of his face down to his chest was covered with his signature scarred skin, but many new scars and burns had joined them, making his face reminiscent of Todoroki now more than ever.

"We aren't lying. This is our last chance at redemption," Dabi said simply. "If Shigaraki can return, then we'll have our meaning back."

"As if I'd do anything to bring that guy back," Bakugo retorted. "He's the reason that Deku is gone!"

Dabi let the blue flame dispel, leaving small embers that fluttered away before disappearing. Bakugo was surprised, seeing the intense regretful expression on the villain's face, a site that was unfamiliar for the usually emotionless man.

"If you don't wanna bring them back, we can always do it ourselves," Dabi stated.

"As if I'd let you! You fuckin—"

From behind, Toga ran forward, trying to stab Bakugo in the side. However, the well-experienced Hero jumped to the side to avoid it, before seeing Dabi flicker through the trees and appear in front of him. The villain reached forward, his left hand igniting into blue flames, aiming for Bakugo's face.

With Uraraka in his arms, it was impossible for Bakugo to fight back properly at that moment, but there was no way he'd let her get hurt just because he wanted to fight.

_Dammit! Stupid Deku! Stupid Uraraka! Stupid stupid stupid—_

Bakugo wasn't going to let the efforts of his long-gone friend go to waste, nor was he going to let these villains, who thought they still had any control over their lives, have a chance to get their way.

He had absolutely had it.

**To Be Continued in…**

_**Part Two: A Hazy Heart**_


	2. Part Two: A Hazy Heart

_**Part Two - A Hazy Heart**_

* * *

An explosion rocked the entire U.A campus, as trees were blown away or incinerated by the huge blasts that occurred in rapid succession.

As the smoke settled and began to clear, Bakugo was standing in the midst of it, breathing heavily from exertion with the unconscious Uraraka in his arms.

_I bet that got those bastards…_

Bakugo wasn't a kid anymore. Despite his explosive temper, he had learned over the years from his mistakes, and from the two people he could truly call his best friends: Izuku and Kirishima. In order to truly become a Hero, he needed to be able to protect others, something his Quirk seemed to make impossible.

That's why Bakugo invented this ability— His _Outer Mortar Shell._ By sending explosions out all around himself and whoever he's carrying, he can clear out large areas and large groups of foes, without risking damage to them.

It was a very dangerous move, but Bakugo knew they were far enough away from anyone that it would be appropriate. After all, what's a little destruction when fighting a villain?

A cough made the blonde-haired boy look down, seeing that Uraraka was awakening. She was very confused, hearing only a ringing in her ears.

"Hey, you alright or what? I'm getting tired of carrying you," Bakugo said.

Uraraka blinked at him, not sure what he had said. She did manage a smile however. They had all come such a long way with their Quirks and their personalities, but it was always nice to see the old parts of everyone mixed with their new mature selves.

"Damn, I still don't know why you didn't join us," came Dabi's voice, sounding a bit bored.

Bakugo scowled, seeing the man push some debris out of the way and come up from it, only some minor cuts on him. Nearby, another noise made Bakugo look, as Toga emerged from some wreckage as well, sighing loudly.

"Wow! I coulda died," the girl said giddily.

"You're both just persistent fuckin' cockroaches!" As Bakugo shouted this, he felt a nudge and looked down to Uraraka.

"The others… should be coming," the girl said with a shaky voice.

"Tch, right… Don't do anything too reckless is what you're thinking right? Typical— You're just like him," Bakugo muttered.

Dabi and Toga regrouped, both a bit scuffed up but not heavily damaged at all despite the explosions. The two pairs eyed each other for a few moments, as if sizing each other up.

"If you want to find the truth, then come to where it all ended," Dabi spoke.

"Like I said, why the hell would I—"

"Bakugo!" A new shout made Bakugo look over, seeing their former class rep, Iida, rushing their way at a blinding speed.

Iida had grown even taller and broader over the years, his intense training of his body and Quirk leading him to become an even stronger Hero than his late brother. His speed was unrivaled amongst even the Pro Heroes now, coupled with his body's natural strength progression from training, he was aiming to become a top-10 Hero within only his first year after graduation.

"Recipro Burst!" The engines on Iida's legs shot out jets of blue flames as they were forced to their max. He was upon the two other figures he had seen near Bakugo and Uraraka in an instant.

However, as he brought up his leg in a horizontal kicking motion towards the two, Dabi's blue flames manifested and formed a cocoon shape around them. Iida didn't hesitate however, continuing the kick, the force of which sliced right through the wall of flames and sent a shockwave beyond it.

"No way—!" Iida spun in mid-air and slid to a halt, his engines shooting up slight smoke as he ended his technique.

The two villains had vanished. The three Heroes looked around, cautious of a sneak attack— But no such attack ever came, the two disappearing without a trace.

"I guess we weren't the only ones who've improved," Iida said sourly.

"What's going on out here? Bakugo, were you that sad or something," Denki Kaminari said cheekily as he ran out to the scene with several others.

Bakugo growled at him, letting Uraraka down. The girl was still a bit wobbly, but managed to stay upright, letting out a sigh of relief.

A few of the girls from the Hero classes approached her worriedly. Uraraka got a bit flustered, holding up her hands and smiling nervously.

"N-No, I'm fine, really," she lied to them.

Nothing was fine, in reality. The hole in Uraraka's heart was only growing the more she ignored it, the more outside influence distracted her or reminded her of the painful memories that she needed to confront, less she be crushed by their overbearing weight.

Uraraka started to tremble slightly, clenching her fists tight. _Those two… Why can't they give it up? Why are some people so cruel…?_

"It was him, wasn't it," came a calm and collected voice from behind, making Uraraka turn to see none-other than Shoto Todoroki standing there, a solemn expression on his face as he looked at the wreckage. "I can smell the leftover cinders."

Shoto had kept his brooding demeanor through the past couple of years, but his looks had changed semi-drastically. He was now broader and stronger over the slim look he had before, with his hair longer, the two different colors twisting together a bit in the front and back. The scar over his left eye was more faded now than ever, but still remained as a fading remnant of the past.

"Yes… It was," Uraraka confirmed. She took a deep breath, remembering that it wasn't just her in this mess.

Touya Todoroki, Shoto's missing elder brother, was the cremation villain, Dabi.

It had been a while now since the scornful elder sibling had enacted a revenge plot that killed the #1 Hero Endeavor. Shoto's resolve had truly changed that day, realizing how selfish he had been in his pursuit of power and proving himself to his family's legacy. That he should have focused on more important things.

_Family… We're all a family now,_ Uraraka thought as she looked around at everyone whom she had become incredibly close to over the past years.

The students that were once 1-A and 1-B in the beginning, were all together now. Several teachers and other Pro Heroes arrived at the scene, questioning Bakugo as to why he did what he did.

"The hell do you mean…? Am I supposed to just do nothin'?!"

Uraraka approached All Might, who had arrived at the scene a bit late, having to rely on a cane these days to help get around. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're alright, Uraraka," the former #1 Hero said.

"I-I'm sorry for running away. I guess I'm still the little girl from our first year at this school who cried easily," she spoke softly, looking towards the ground.

All Might placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to him.

"You're definitely much more than that. Young Midoriya… He would have been so proud in the Hero and woman you've become," All Might told her.

Uraraka sniffled, nodding. In the moment, she couldn't stop herself from hugging the thin man, who was a bit surprised.

"A-Ah, that uh… That hurts a lot, but thank you," he spoke with a small chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry!" Uraraka moved back, remembering how fragile the man had become now.

As the excitement began to settle down, and the ceremony was set to continue, Shoto was the last one to leave the site of destruction. He kicked over a small charred piece of wood, a few leftover blue embers being snuffed out.

_I guess the time's finally come then._

* * *

That night, the students of the Hero classes prepared for their Graduation party. A few had other plans with family or other promises to uphold and couldn't attend, but promised to make up for it later.

Meanwhile, students from both the A and B class worked hard to put on a great celebration, deciding to go with something more formal since they all wanted to express, as Iida had put it, 'how much they had all grown'.

Thus, the Hero Ball was born. A grand banquet hall had been rented, thanks to money supplied by Momo Yaoyorozu and her family. The planning had been going on for a few months prior, so they had setup the entire event rather quickly, led by Itsuka Kendo and Momo herself.

The grand event invited everyone who had graduated from the other divisions of UA that year as well, so many had arrived in suits and dresses and such to take part in the festivities. Expert chefs and Heroes supplied high quality food and entertainment for the evening as well, and the staff of U.A was pleasantly surprised at the effort that had gone into it.

Security, of course, was of the upmost importance. Almost every Hero in the city was in high alert, ready for anymore actions from villains, while the police was working on trying to find the locations of Toga and Dabi. They felt that such an event was important for the morale of the new graduates, so the risks were worth taking.

Near all entrances, a few select Heroes were posted to make sure nobody unwanted infiltrated. Aizawa in particular took it upon himself to activate his Quirk on anyone walking in, in an attempt to route the disguises that Toga was known to utilize.

"I guess they're really grown up," the Hero Vlad King, one the teacher of Class 1-B, said as he looked around, feeling a little out of place in the whole scenario as he stood guard with his fellow teacher.

However, nobody was as out of place as Aizawa, class 1-A's first year teacher who had taught them most of what they knew. He had decided to show some rare tact, showing up in a tux with his hair neatly combed and pulled back, his usually prickly facial hair shaven off as well.

"I kind of regret their growth," Aizawa said solemnly. "They would waste a lot of resources on something like this…"

Everyone was excited for the grand event, a large mood shifter for the dark years of school they had all experienced. Everyone worldwide had felt the resonating fear and sadness when All Might fought his final battle before retirement, and everyone of U.A felt the true despair of what a Hero's duty was when Izuku had vanished.

"Come on everyone! We finally made it! It's time to go all out," called Kyoka Jiro, who was leading the music for the event.

Despite the heavily formal event, the music being played was a bit off-putting, consisting mainly of rock and really whatever they wanted to play. However, it only added to the messy charm that the Hero course had become known for.

These were the Heroes of the next generation, and they were showing themselves proudly, in all of their weirdness.

* * *

On the outside balcony of the event, one figure stood alone, peering out at the night sky.

Uraraka sighed, leaning against the railing, a gentle breeze rolling over her, ruffling her pink dress she had worn, with ribbons curling around it from the wrists to the waist. _Isn't it my job to be happy for everyone? These feelings are more suited for—_

"Uraraka," a voice interrupted. She jumped a bit and watched as Shoto came up to join her.

"A-Ah, Shoto… Sorry, I was just… Thinking about the party," Uraraka said with a smile, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

The boy nodded in understanding, leaning back against the railing nearby. He was sporting his school uniform, which seemed appropriate enough for the occasion— Anything else might have brought worry from his classmates.

"You seem to be lost in thought a lot these days," Shoto pointed out. "I get it. Those two are still out there."

Uraraka nodded and looked down at the entrance to the banquet hall, where many people were still excitedly entering. She sighed and twiddled her fingers a bit, a nervous habit she had picked up over the past year or so.

"What did they tell you? They obviously went after you for a reason," Shoto pointed out.

The girl took a deep breath and looked around, seeing nobody else nearby.

"They say they have a way to bring them both back…"

Shoto didn't seem surprised by this response. "Do you believe them?"

Uraraka shook her head. "Of course not, there's no way… Besides, what if whatever they have planned only brings back that villain?!"

"Isn't that more of a reason to go to them, then?"

Uraraka looked over at Shoto, who had his usual cool demeanor about him. She had always respected how calm he could be, even when a situation involved something very important to him.

"I-I guess so… Shouldn't we alert everyone? The Pro Heroes can—"

"Don't forget, Uraraka— We're Heroes now as well," Shoto cut her off. "We can't be sure about anything going on with those two. We should minimize the risk by only taking a few people to greet them."

"A few people…? W-Wait, do you plan on going?"

"Yeah, what the hell do you think you're on about?" They looked to see Bakugo walking towards them, wearing his school uniform as well. "You think you got a part in this?"

Shoto nodded. "Yes, actually."

Bakugo scoffed and looked the boy over, before pointing at him accusingly.

"Do you just like copying me or somethin'? Get your own look and your own revenge!"

Shoto looked down at their identical school uniforms. "...You do know we attended the same school, right?"

Uraraka couldn't help but smile at the two boys as they went back and forth with their arguing, though it was mainly just Bakugo spouting something angrily and getting more angry when Shoto deflected it with a cool response.

_That's right, we're all in this together! _She looked out towards the starry night sky. _Izuku...We'll get to the bottom of this all, for you!_

"Okay-" As Uraraka spoke finally, the two boys stopped and looked her way.

"I think I have a plan!"

**To Be Continued in…**

_**Part Three - The Hidden Will**_


End file.
